yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 047
！ サイバー・エンジェル－ － | romaji = Asuka Vāsasu Manjōme! Saibā Enjeru Benten | japanese translated = Asuka VS Manjome! Cyber Angel -Benten- | episode number = 47 | japanese air date = August 24, 2005 | english air date = March 30, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Lee Ok Mi }} "Chazz-anova", known as "Asuka VS Manjoume! Cyber Angel -Benten-" in the Japanese version, is the forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 24, 2005 and in the United States on March 30, 2006. Summary Chazz Princeton is asleep on the roof of Duel Academy and has a dream back to find he was trapped in Amnael's Shadow Charm. He comes to the realization that he is in love with Alexis Rhodes. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington arrive back, and most of the school gathers to congratulate Jaden his victory over the Shadow Riders. Chazz determines that he no longer cares about Dueling, and allows his Deck to blow away in the wind. He sees Alexis standing with Zane Truesdale by the lighthouse, and assumes that they are a couple. The two converse, and the conversation differs between the English and Japanese versions. Atticus is surfing, and as he gets back to the beach, he attracts the attention of Jasmine and Mindy, who ask for his autograph. He signs it, and they faint. Chazz determines that he may be able to get Atticus to help him in getting Alexis to notice him. He begs Atticus to help him, and then suggests that he impress her by beating her in a Duel, since she loves Dueling so much. He comments that he threw his cards away, and the Ojama spirits arrive with Pharaoh, and they've somehow put his Deck back together. Atticus looks at it, and tells Chazz that he'll help him fix it up by adding "love cards". Their only problem now is how to get Alexis to Duel him. That night, Chancellor Sheppard confirms that the Spirit Keys are still in his desk drawer, and then hides them under a plant in his office. Sheppard leaves, and Chazz and Atticus enter, and take the Keys, leaving a note behind. The next morning, Sheppard discovers the note, which states that Chazz will be waiting at the beach. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Zane and Bastion Misawa rush there. They tell him to give the Keys back, and he antes them in a Duel with Alexis, with him getting a date with her if he wins. Atticus arrives, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and playing a ukulele. The Duel begins, with Chazz Summoning "Ojama Yellow". He Sets two cards and activates "Love Letter", which forces Alexis to choose between taking control of "Ojama Yellow" or one of Chazz's face-downs. She chooses one of the face-downs, Chazz comments to himself that the card she accepted is his real love letter, and that he would not have had the courage to deliver one outside of the Duel. and Chazz activates "Giant Trunade", returning both Set cards to his hand, and both have effects that activate when they are returned. One was "Hidden Wish", which deals 1000 damage to Alexis and increases Chazz's Life Points by the same amount, while the other was "Treasure Map", which lets him draw two cards by sending it to the Graveyard. He believes Alexis returning "Hidden Wish" to him is similar to her giving him a love letter in return. Chazz Sets two more cards and ends his turn. Alexis Summons "Blade Skater" and attacks "Ojama Yellow", with Chazz activating his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Blade Skater" and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK. Chazz activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discarding "Hidden Wish" and "Chthonian Polymer". He then plays "Pot of Greed, drawing another two cards. He then activates his face-down "Ojama Trio", Special Summoning three "Ojama Tokens" to Alexis' field in Defense Position. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Ojama Yellow" with the "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Ojama King". His effect activates, causing two of Alexis' Monster Card Zones to be treated as occupied. With the three "Ojama Tokens" and this ability, Alexis can no longer Summon any monsters. Chazz Sets a card and ends his turn, with Alexis also Setting a card and ending hers. Chazz activates "Dress Up", equipping it to "Ojama King" to increase its attack by 300 and grant it the ability to switch the position of his one of his opponent's monsters each turn. He can use this to switch and "Ojama Token" to Attack Position, and when one is destroyed, 300 damage would be dealt to her. Alexis had "Doble Passe" face-down, and could use it to make the attack a direct attack. However, Chazz opts not to activate "Dress Up's" second effect, since his aim isn't to win the Duel, but to court Alexis. He takes 700 damage from the attack, which lets him activate his face-down "Dramatic Crossroads". This forces Alexis to choose between two effects - discard a card from her hand, or reveal her hand to Chazz and let him take a card from it. He believes Alexis will choose the latter effect and return his affection. However, she chooses the first effect, randomly discarding "Cyber Tutu", and tells him that she's in love with Dueling. Alexis activates "Ritual Sanctuary", which lets her move a Ritual Spell Card from her Deck to her hand by discarding a Spell. She chooses "Machine Angel Ritual" and activates it, Tributing the three "Ojama Tokens" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten". Since they are being Tributed, not destroyed, she takes no damage from their effects and since it is a Ritual Summon, not a Tribute Summon their effect of being unable to be Tributed does not apply. She attacks and destroys "Ojama King", and the effect of "Benten" activates, dealing the destroyed monster's DEF to Chazz as damage, winning Alexis the Duel. As the Duel ends, the ground begins to quake and the Spirit Keys around Chazz's neck start to glow. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Alexis Rhodes Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "Ojama Yellow" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Chazz then activates "Love Letter" to force Alexis to choose between taking control of "Ojama Yellow" or one of Chazz's face-down cards. She chooses the second option. Chazz then activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field to their owner's hands. Since "Hidden Wish" was returned from Alexis' side of the field to Chazz's hand, its effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Alexis (Alexis 4000 → 3000) and increasing Chazz's Life Points by 1000 (Chazz 4000 → 5000). Since an effect returned "Treasure Map" from Chazz's field to his hand. Its effect activates, letting Chazz draw two cards by sending "Treasure Map" from his hand to the Graveyard. Chazz then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Alexis Alexis draws "Blade Skater" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1500) in Attack Position. "Blade Skater" attacks "Ojama Yellow", but Chazz activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Blade Skater" and inflict the ATK of "Blade Skate" as damage to both players (Chazz 5000 → 3600; Alexis 3000 → 1600). Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two ("Chthonian Polymer" and "Hidden Wish"). Chazz then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. Chazz then activates his face-down "Ojama Trio" to Special Summon three "Ojama Tokens" (0/1000 each) on Alexis' side of the Field in Defense Position. These tokens can't be Tributed for a Tribute Summon and if any of these tokens are destroyed, Alexis will take 300 damage for each token destroyed. Chazz then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Yellow" together and Fusion Summon "Ojama King" (0/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Ojama King" was summoned, its effect activates, treating Alexis' two remaining Monster Card Zones as occupied. Chazz then Sets a card. Turn 4: Alexis Alexis's hand contains "Cyber Prima", "Cyber Tutu", "Polymerization", "Doble Passe", and "The Warrior Returning Alive". Alexis draws. She then Sets a card ("Doble Passe"). Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws "Dress Up" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Ojama King" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Ojama King": 0 → 300/3000). Now once a turn, Chazz can switch the battle position of one of Alexis' monsters. Alexis intends to activate her set "Doble Passe" once Chazz uses the effect of "Dress Up" to switch her Ojama Token to Attack Position and attacks the token with "Ojama King", but Chazz uses "Ojama King" to attack an Ojama Token without using the effect of "Dress Up". The attack fails (Chazz 3600 → 2900). Since Chazz took Battle Damage, he activates his face-down "Dramatic Crossroads" to force Alexis to choose between discarding a random card in her hand or showing Chazz her hand and letting him add one card in her hand to his hand. Alexis chooses the first option and discards "Cyber Tutu". Alexis' hand now contains "Cyber Angel Benten", "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Cyber Prima", and "Polymerization". Turn 6: Alexis Alexis draws "Ritual Sanctuary" and subsequently activates it. Now during each of Alexis' turns, she can discard one Spell Card to add a Ritual Spell Card from her Deck to her hand. Alexis activates the effect of "Ritual Sanctuary" to discard "Polymerization" and add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. Alexis then activates "Machine Angel Ritual" to Tribute all her "Ojama Tokens" and Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Cyber Angel Benten" attacks and destroys "Ojama King" (Chazz 2900 → 1400). Since "Cyber Angel Benten" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Chazz equal to his destroyed monster's DEF (Chazz 1400 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original, Asuka and Ryo talk about Fubuki and express their relief that he's back to normal. Ryo says he can graduate with no regrets, and Asuka thanks him, as she thought of him as her brother in her true brother's absence. In the dub, Zane asks her if she's alright after being kidnapped by Amnael and suggests she needs a bodyguard. She thanks him for caring, but tells him she can take her of herself. He says he'll miss her once he graduates, and then the conversation moves to her brother, with them both saying that he's back to normal, for him at least. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.